Kagrofdin
by Robert Teague
Summary: When Starfire goes to Beast Boy for medical help, he discovers another difference between humans and Tamaranians. Takes place just before "Differences".


Kagrofdin 

By Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Teen Titans fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made and you let me know.

Starfire walked down the corridor of the living quarters, heading for a particular Titan's room. In her hand was what looked like a spoon made of dark brown wood. A closer look showed the bowl was not hollow, and the handle was carved with intricate symbols and words in Tamaranian.

Beast Boy lay on the top bunk of his bed in his room, playing a handheld computer game. He was about to go to the next level when his door chime sounded, indicating an unexpected visitor.

"Friend Beast Boy? It is I, Starfire. Are you there?" called a familiar voice.

He jumped up and ran to the door, opening it. He was surprised to see the usual smile was gone from her face.

"Hi, Star," he asked.

"May I come in?" asked Starfire.

"Uh, sure," he replied. This was weird. She rarely came into his room. He stepped aside and she entered slowly.

He closed the door and turned to his friend. "Sorry for the mess. What's up?"

"I am in distress and discomfort, and I ask for your help to fix it," she answered.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" he asked, concerned.

She turned to him. "I want you to take this," she handed him the spoon, "And strike me here," she turned and patted her buttocks, "As hard as you can until I tell you to stop."

How someone with green skin could turn red is a mystery, but somehow he managed it. He looked at the spoon, then at her.

"Dude! You...want me to (gulp) p-punish you?" he asked, and flushed even redder.

Her eyes widened. "Punish me? Friend Beast Boy, if I have done something to be punished for, I will gladly accept it and learn from it. But please, can it not wait until after you have helped me get better?"

"Uh, wait. I'm confused. You want me to spank you with this spoon..." he started.

"It is not a spoon. It is a kagrofdin, made from the very hard wood of a rare tree on Tamaran. In your human form, I doubt you could even bend it," she interrupted.

"Okay... You want me to hit you with this kag..whatever until you stop me," he said.

"That is correct," she replied, nodding.

"Why do you want to be punished?" he asked.

"I do not wish for punishment, I wish for help," she said, and winced, putting a hand on her belly.

"Hitting you with this isn't punishment?" he asked, now thoroughly confused.

"No, it will fix my problem," she replied, getting confused in her turn.

He blinked several times. "Okay, let's start over. Why do you want me to hit you with this?"

"Do you remember our fight with Cinderblock yesterday?" she asked.

He nodded, wondering at the weird tangent she had just gone off on.

"Do you remember that he hit me very hard twice in the body?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he said.

"If a Tamaranian is struck hard enough, it will shift their..." she waved her hand in a circle over her belly, "their... insides. If the..." she stopped in frustration. "I do not know the word for the things inside."

"Uh... organs?" he ventured.

'Organs..." she repeated softly, "Yes, I think so. If hit hard enough, it will shift our organs from where they are supposed to be. Enough shifting, and they do not function as well, and we feel this as discomfort. Too much shifting, and we feel pain, as the body is warning us the organs may stop working, and we will die."

Embarrassment forgotten, Beast Boy looked at her with concern. "Are you in pain now?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, but I am in extreme discomfort, just short of pain."

"Shouldn't you see a doctor?" he asked.

Again she shook her head. "No. Striking me with the kagrofdin will stimulate certain muscles inside to flex, and move the organs back where they should be."

"Okay, I think I get it. But won't it hurt?" he asked, looking at the medical instrument in his hand.

"Yes, but the pain is more than compensated by the feeling of relief as the organs return to their positions," she answered.

"One more thing, then. Why do you want me to do it?" he asked.

"Because you are my friend. If you do not wish to help me, I will seek another," she said, and reached for the kagrofdin.

"No, that's okay, I'll do it," he said, moving it out of her reach. Other sensations were starting in his body. He wasn't certain, but thought he liked them. One thing was certain, he felt himself getting "a rise" out of it.

"Then let us begin," she said. She turned and went over to his desk, which was overflowing with game cartridges and comic books. She pushed some aside to make a clear spot on the desktop. Then she reached back and raised her short skirt, tucking it in the back, and lowered her panties. Then she bent at the waist and put her hands on the desk.

At the sight of the rounded orange globes, Beast Boy's eyes bugged, he started drooling and mumbling incoherently.

She looked at him in surprise. "I did not know you were studying my language!" she exclaimed.

"H-huh?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the perfect, smooth skin of her bottom to her face.

She giggled, then winced. "You just said you would 'hang your sandals in the toilet'.

"Uhh..." he said, intelligently.

Returning to business, she touched her left cheek. "Strike this one first, then the other, back and forth. Use the rounded part of the Kagrofdin." Then she put her hands back on the desk and bent forward a little more, waiting for him to begin.

"Wh--why did you pull down your panties?" he asked.

"The stimulation is better against bare flesh," she answered.

He stood for a minute, looking from the spoon to Starfire's buttocks and back. "How lucky can a guy get?" he thought.

"Okay," he finally said. He stepped up to her, and swung the Kagrofdin to its target.

Wap. Then the other one. Wap.

Starfire did not so much as wince.

"You will have to strike much harder than that," she said, "Otherwise the muscles won't flex."

WAP! WAP! He could feel himself getting harder with each blow.

"That is better; I felt something inside," she commented. "Please continue."

He glanced at her buttocks, and saw the four places he had struck were a darker orange than the rest of her skin.

WAP! WAP! WAP! WAP!

"OW!" she finally exclaimed, "Now you are doing it right. Continue."

WAP! "OW!" WAP! "OW!" WAP "OW!" WAP "OW!"

For five minutes he rained blows on her, each eliciting a reaction. Then she added movement slightly away from the anticipated blow, but made no real attempt to resist. She closed her lime green eyes, and stopped making any noise. She very slowly put a smile on her face. It was working. She could feel the muscles flexing, and the discomfort lessening. It felt wonderful.

Beast Boy paused in his treatment, and saw the orange flesh had darkened to almost red where he had struck her. By this point, he had a raging erection.

"STOP!" she said after a few more minutes of medical attention. He did so and stepped back a pace, panting a bit.

She stood up straight and gyrated her body several times. "Yes, it has worked, I am no longer in any discomfort." She looked at him over her shoulder. "Please do me the favor of relieving the pain to finish my treatment."

"H-how?" he asked.

"With your bare hands, rub and knead where you struck me. My body will take the flesh-on-flesh contact as a signal, and work to remove the pain," she explained. She leaned back over the desk.

Eagerly, Beast Boy took off his gloves, and touched her globes. They were very warm from the blows. He began rubbing them gently, and pinched softly. "I could do this forever," he thought.

"Mmmmm..." said Starfire, "That is very nice." She closed her eyes and enjoyed herself.

Finally she stood up again, pulled up her panties and replaced her skirt. Her flesh had resumed its normal orange, with no hint she had ever been spanked. She turned to him.

"I thank you, friend Beast Boy, for helping me," she bowed to him slightly, "If I need this treatment again, may I count on you to perform it?"

"Oh, SURE!" he answered, eagerly, "Come by anytime!"

Without warning she pulled him into a bone-pulverizing hug. "Thank you, my good friend!" Then she felt his erection, and pulled away. "What is-- Oh, I know what that means! Tamaranian males do a similar thing."

Embarrassed, he turned away, trying to hide his 'problem'.

"You have had a sexual reaction to my treatment!" she said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry," he said, turning red again.

She smiled. "Do not be. It is normal. You have helped me, so I will help you." She grasped him by the shoulder, and turned him back to face her. She reached down, and touched his member on the outside of his costume. That was too much.

He groaned loudly, closing his eyes, while Starfire stood frozen. She felt him pulse several times, then soften in her hand.

"What has happened?" she asked, confused.

"You just 'took care' of my problem, dude," he answered, "And now I need a shower."

"Oh." she said. Then she gave him a brief, softer hug and kiss on the cheek. "I will see you later, then." And she was out the door and gone.

Excited, frustrated, and happy at the same time, Beast Boy headed for the bathroom.

The End

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I want to say up front that spanking is NOT a fetish I have, but this story was inspired by two things. The first is a cartoon I recently saw. The caption read, "After joining the Titans, Jinx still has to pay for her past crimes." and it showed Jinx lying bare-bottomed over Raven's knee while being spanked.

I was also inspired by the story "Grebnaxlorg" by BlatantPseudonym. It showed another physiological difference; Tamaranian females lactate even when they are not pregnant. Removing the milk had developed in their culture into a ritualized, quasi-religious act that is expressly non-sexual.

As an experiment, I wanted to see if I could write a similar story about something that (for some humans) is a sexual act, for others punishment, but neither for Tamaranians, and still had an important function.

Don't expect anything like this from me again, but any writer who wants to incorporate the idea into their stories is welcome. I would like to be told about it, though.


End file.
